


Bingo Challenge - School Related

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Thanks goes to archaicambience who helped beta this back in 2015!





	Bingo Challenge - School Related

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to archaicambience who helped beta this back in 2015!

~*~  
  
"Why did the British Troops sail from Boston to Halifax, Canada in March 1776?" Caroline read aloud.  
  
Miranda looked up and watched as her daughter began writing down the answer. "Are you enjoying this new work assignment?" she asked her girls a few moments later.  
  
Cassidy flipped through the next page in her text book. "It's awesome!" she said, beaming up at her mother. "I'm learning so much more that I didn't know!"  
  
"I love it." Caroline chimed in, but had her concentration face on, and was busy writing.  
"But so far it's been waaaay too easy." Cassidy added before looking at Caroline. "Don't you think?"  
  
"A little." Caroline said. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Battle of Saratoga." Cassidy responded.  
  
"I'm not far in front of you." Caroline said.  
  
Miranda smiled. She loved seeing her girls excited over their school work, not to mention it made life that much more easy for her.  
  
 **A Couple Days Later.**  
  
Miranda had just finished packing her suit case when she heard Andrea's voice coming from down the hallway. She turned around and saw Andrea step onto the second floor landing and walked towards her.  
  
"It was great talking to you too, Jill, and never time don't be so hesitant to call... I'm never too busy for my family."   
  
Andrea said, smiling at her, and their eyes locking.   
  
"Give the boys a big hug and kiss from Aunt Andy and Miranda." Andrea said, nodding at something Jill responded with. "Okay, I will, talk again soon. Bye." the brunette said before ending the call and pocketing her phone. "Hey." she breathed, leaning forward into Miranda’s body, their lips connecting. "How are you, beautiful?"  
  
"Great now that I'm in your arms." Miranda responded. "How's Jill and the boys?"  
  
"Really great. Harry won his spelling bee, and Jarrod started playing football... taking after his Uncle Dylan. Jill is putting on the brave face, acting as if everything is fine, and on top of it all her work is going downhill which is stressing her out to the max. If she loses that job she'll lose the house."  
  
"Her work was doing so well the other month though." Miranda said, watching as Andrea began to undress, her eyes roaming her lovers body, her mouth salivating.  
  
"I know, I don't know what's going on." Andrea replied, and Miranda put her arms around her lover and the brunette smiled at her.  
  
"I love how you smell." Miranda murmured, kissing the back of Andrea's shoulder.  
  
"Ugh, I'm all sweaty." Andrea replied. "I need to shower. I was chasing dead end after dead end today, everyone was messing me about. This article series is going to be shitful if I don't come up with actual hard evidence soon."  
  
"Mmm... You worry too much." Miranda responded, and Andrea snorted, but she knew her lover had it in her to pull a trick out of her magic hat. She always did when it came to her writing.  
  
"Says you." Andrea retorted.  
  
Miranda chuckled.   
  
"I hate that I'm not going to see you for a whole week." Andrea spoke again.  
  
"You could always come with me." Miranda murmured.  
  
"If work wasn't such a cluster fuck right now you know I would." Andrea said.  
  
"Mmm... I know." Miranda murmured as her lover moved around in her arms to face her.   
"Caroline and Cassidy are ecstatic they get to have you to themselves for the whole week." Miranda added, continuing. "You're brilliant for them... they're so much happier."  
  
Andrea smiled at those words and together they made their way into the en-suite.  
  
 **Later At Dinner  
**  
"How's the assignments coming along?" Andy asked, looking from both twins.  
  
"So good. I'm having so much fun!" Cassidy responded, beaming widely. "I'm working on my speech."  
  
"And I'm about to work on a report for the "Revolutionary Radio" but I can't decide who I want to interview to make my argument." Caroline said. "Do you think you can help me with a few suggestions?"  
  
"Of course. I'd love to help out in any way that I can." Andy replied, and Caroline smiled widely at her.   
  
"Thanks so much, Andy, you're the best!" Caroline responded, continuing to eat her dinner happily.  
  
Andy chuckled. "It's not a problem at all, kiddo." she said, and when she turned to Miranda she saw her lovers eyes sparkling and her lover mouthed the words "I told you so" whilst their legs entwined under the table.  
  
FIN.


End file.
